


Hand In Hand

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I have a proposal you won’t be able to refuse,” Cas said.</i><br/><i>“What?” Dean croaked as his eyebrows shot up.</i><br/><i>“Be my friend.”</i> </p><p>Written for spnwritingchallenge. Prompt: proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by wonderful [deliciousirony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deliciousirony).

          

 

          8 years old

Castiel Novak sat on the bench in the school’s playground. His eyes were glued to a boy standing near the school entrance and looking absolutely lost. Dean Winchester was a new kid and Cas wanted to help him, but he wasn’t sure how. Still, he understood how Dean had to be feeling, so he took a deep breath and made his way over to the other boy.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean looked at him questioningly. “Hi?”

“I have a proposal you won’t be able to refuse,” Cas said in a rushed breath. It was a phrase he had heard his mother say on the phone when he had visited her in her office. He was sure it was appropriate for this situation too.

“What?” Dean croaked as his eyebrows shot up.

“Be my friend.”

After one slow blink, Dean frowned. “I thought proposal meant you’re asking someone to marry you.”

“Oh, well it can mean that, but it also means you’re offering something.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that. You’re really smart.”

Cas blushed and looked at his shoes. “I’m not; my mother explained it to me when I asked her about it.”

“I ask my mom a lot of things, but I forget most of it. So you _are_ smart.”

“Thank you, but I think you’re smart too. Your brain is probably just too small, so you can’t remember everything. It will grow, don’t worry,” Cas explained seriously.

Dean nodded thoughtfully, “Thanks… Cas is your name, right?”

“It’s actually Castiel, but only the teachers call me that. You can call me Cas.”

“Great. Look, two swings are free. Let’s go.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him towards the swings.

“Wait, does this mean you’ll be my friend?”

A huge grin broke out on Dean’s face. “Of course I will. It’s an offer, uh, a proposal I can’t refuse.”

 

* * *

 

         10 years old

Cas laughed as Dean made another silly face and, in return, made Dean laugh too. Cas had spent the whole day at Dean’s house because his mother had an important meeting and his babysitter had cancelled, but Cas still wasn’t bored or fed up. They had watched TV, read comic books and played with Dean’s younger brother Sam.

At the moment, they were in Dean’s room where they had tried to play two-player charades, but had soon given up because they couldn’t keep a straight face for long enough.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I have a proposal you won’t be able to refuse,” Dean answered with a toothy grin.

“What is it?” Cas asked as his lips lifted up in a small smile of his own.

“Sleep over.”

Cas thought about it. He had never slept over in the two years they had been friends, but there was no reason he shouldn’t. And he definitely didn’t want the fun to stop. “I have to ask my mother, though.”

“Yes!” Dean pumped his fist in the air. “She’ll say yes for sure. C’mon, let’s call her, my mom will definitely persuade her.”

Dean dragged him to the kitchen, where his mother Mary was washing dishes.

“Hey, Mom, can Cas stay the night?” Dean jumped excitedly around her.

“Sure, if Naomi agrees.”

“Could you please call her and ask?” Cas questioned, more calmly than Dean, but his excitement was still evident.

A few minutes and one phone call later, Naomi had agreed for Cas to stay overnight and she promised to bring his pajamas and toothbrush. Both of the boys were thrilled that they were allowed to spend more time with each other.

After several hours, both boys were bundled up in Dean’s bed, exhausted but content.

“I’m so glad you’re my best friend,” Dean whispered.

Cas smiled. “I’m glad too, Dean.”

“We’re going to have sleepovers when we’re old too, right?”

“Of course,” Cas said and took hold of Dean’s hand.

“Can’t wait.” Dean squeezed back.

 

* * *

 

         13 years old

Cas ran to Dean’s house and knocked frantically at the door.

“Hey, Cas. Dean is in his room,” Mary greeted him.

“Thank you, Mrs Winchester,” Cas said, slightly out of breath, and rushed upstairs.

Dean looked surprised to see him, but smiled nonetheless.

“Cas, what’s up?”

“Dean. A travelling carnival has set up nearby.”

A skeptical look passed over Dean’s face. “So?”

Cas chewed on his lower lip before speaking. “I have a proposal you won’t be able to refuse.”

Dean groaned. “Cas, no.”

“Dean, please. I’ve never been to one, and you know I really want to.”

“Those things are for kids.”

“We _are_ kids.”

Dean made his most offended looking expression. “We are teenagers, not kids.”

Cas pouted. “You’re refusing my proposal?”

“Cas, man, that’s not fair.”

Cas stared at Dean with his best ‘puppy eyes’ until Dean let out a dramatic sigh.

“Fine, but you owe me.” He pointed a finger at Cas, who ignored his threat.

“Great. I’ll come by around 7 if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, okay.”

At 7: 10, Cas stood in front of Dean’s house once again.

“You’re late,” he said when Dean finally came out.

“Hey, you said, _around_ 7, not exactly at 7. I had to fix my hair.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but decided not to comment.

Once they arrived, Dean insisted on buying some food first.

“Cotton candy isn’t food, Dean,” Cas said, but got one for himself too.

“If you eat it, then it’s food.”

They spotted bumper cars and Dean immediately jumped at the chance of driving. Of course, his idea of driving was bumping into Cas as often as possible.

“That wasn’t fair, Dean,” Cas glared at him once they were done.

“All's fair in love and war, pal,” Dean grinned. “So, where to next?”

Cas smirked and pointed his finger at the Ferris wheel.

“Oh, hell no.”

“It’s my turn to choose and I want that. Unless you’re _too_ _scared_.”

Dean huffed. “I’m not scared.”

“Let’s go then.”

“Okay.”

Dean started to walk as Cas squinted at him.

Once they were in the queue, Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean, you don’t have to do this if you’re really scared. I understand.”

“Don’t worry, Cas. I’ll be fine.”

Cas pursed his lips, but didn’t push it.

Fifteen minutes later it was their turn to take a seat in a carriage. When they started to rise, for a moment, Cas forgot he wasn’t alone and enjoyed a magnificent view, before a quiet whimper caught his attention.

“Dean?” He asked, putting a concerned hand on Dean’s knee.

“I’m fine,” Dean said through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands wrapped tightly around a metal bar.

Guilt started worming its way into Cas as he observed his best friend. He shouldn’t have pressured Dean into going on this ride.

“Dean, I’m really sorry,” he said as he put his hand on top of Dean’s. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“I’m not scared,” Dean muttered.

“Look at me. Dean, look at me.” Cas turned Dean’s head towards him and waited until Dean’s eyes opened. “It’s okay to be scared, everyone’s scared of something.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, maybe I’m a little bit scared.”

Cas smiled and said, “Well, you’ve got me. Nothing bad will happen as long as I’m beside you,” before he pulled Dean into a hug.

Dean snorted, but relaxed in Cas’ arms and linked their hands together. “I’m sure if we start falling, you’ll grow wings and save us.”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s sarcastic tone. At least he sounded less frightened now.

Once they were on the ground, Dean pointed a finger at Cas. “Never again!”

“I promise.”

“But, thanks, you know for…” Dean trailed off and stared at his shoes as his cheeks turned pink.

“Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

       16 years old

Closing his math book, Cas let out a huge breath of a relief. He was finally done with his homework. As he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, he heard rushed steps climbing the stairs.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said and plopped down beside him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted him without opening his eyes. “I didn’t expect you.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve got some good news.”

“What is it?”

“You know how my birthday is in a week-“

“Wow, really, I didn’t know that,” Cas bit out. Not that it was something Dean reminded him about on a daily basis.

Dean hit his arm, before continuing, “ _As I was saying_ , my birthday is in a week and I convinced my mom to buy me and Sam tickets for Comic-Con as a gift.”

Cas sat up and smiled at Dean. He knew it was something Dean had wanted for a while. “That’s great, Dean.”

“There’s more.”

Cas tilted his head as Dean grinned.

“I have a proposal you won’t be able to refuse.”

“You want me to go with you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No, I want you to look after my dog. _Of course_ I want you to go with me. We can even dress up.”

His friend looked so excited that Cas couldn’t even think about saying no.

“I must talk to my mother, but I think it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Dean smiled. “Actually, I think our moms already arranged everything, so this is just me letting you know about it.”

Several months later Cas, Dean and Sam sat in the backseat of Mary’s car on their way to San Diego (somehow Dean had managed to convince his mother to drive them there instead of going by plane).

Dean and Cas made a deal to dress as Captain America and Winter Soldier, respectively. Cas wasn’t very keen on the idea, but Dean had begged him and begged him until he’d finally given in.

After a long trip, they checked into the hotel. Once they were in their room, Dean wanted to take a shower first and Cas let him even though he was dying for one himself. Damn that smile. While drying his hair after his turn, he got out of the bathroom to see Dean arranging their costumes.

“Do you think we need to try them on before tomorrow?” Dean asked when he noticed him.

“No, Dean. They’ll be fine.”

Cas sat on the bed and put on his socks.

“It’s summer, Cas,” Dean said and grinned. “Only you would wear socks.”

“You know I have cold feet, assbutt.” Cas threw his towel at Dean.

Dean burst into laughter. “Oh my god, assbutt?”

“You’re such a pain in my ass.” Cas glared at Dean.

“But you love me anyway.”

Cas felt himself blushing and he tried to hide it by rolling his eyes. “We should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

The next morning found Cas and Dean in a huge crowd, full of dressed up children and adults. They walked from event to event for a long while until a redhead girl, dressed as Wonder Woman, stopped them.

“Oh, my God, I love your outfits and I love Stucky. Are you two a real couple?” She asked excitedly.

Cas felt himself blushing and when he glanced at Dean, he saw that his friend was no better.

“We’re not a couple,” he answered calmly, “And thank you for your compliment.”

“No problem, dudes,” she said as her eyes shifted between him and Dean. “I’m Charlie by the way.”

“I’m Cas, this is Dean.”

After the introduction, things went better and both he and Dean found they liked Charlie.

“Look, I know we only just met, but would you let me snap a few photos of you?”

Dean and Cas shared a look before Dean shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

They found a secluded spot where Charlie could take pictures without interruption. After a few takes, she bit her lip.

“Would it be too much if I asked you for few couple-y pics? Stucky is my otp and I’d love to brag to my friends.”

Cas wasn’t too eager to accept, but he didn’t want to refuse, especially after he saw Dean nod.

“Is this okay?” Dean asked as he put Cas’ hand in his and dragged him closer. Their eyes stayed locked until Charlie coughed.

“That was nice. Maybe a hug now?”

Dean let go of his hand and hugged him tightly.

“Okay, one more and I’m out of your hair.”

“How about this?” Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ waist from behind while gripping both of Cas’ hands in his.

Cas was sure Dean could feel his frantic heartbeat, but he hoped his friend wouldn’t question it.

“That was great, guys. Thank you so much. If you want, I can send you copies.”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome,” Dean smiled.

Cas only managed to nod as he tried to compose himself. They exchanged their contact info and Charlie promised to stay in touch.

“You okay?” Dean asked once they were alone.

“I’m great,” Cas answered. _Only stupidly in love with you._

 

* * *

 

17 years old

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said as he joined Dean at their usual table in the school’s cafeteria.

“Hey, what’s up? Haven’t seen you all day.” Dean smiled and Cas’ stomach fluttered at the sight.

“Well, it’s not like you missed anything special.”

Dean frowned. “Seeing you is always special.”

Cas blushed. Dean should really stop saying things like that.

“Actually, there _is_ something…”

“What is it?”

“I have a proposal you won’t be able to refuse.” Cas smiled. “Go to Wichita with me to see Mamma mia!”

“Really, Cas, a musical?”

“You’ll love it! And- and we can make it into a full-day trip. Look around the city, do some shopping…” Cas trailed off as he noticed Dean’s unimpressed face.

“You just need a ride there.”

Cas huffed. “I want to hang out with my best friend. It’s not like I can’t take the bus.”

Dean’s eyes softened, so Cas continued.

“And this is a perfect opportunity to take Baby for a ride. You’ve been planning to do it for a while.”

“Hmm, that is true.”

“Please.”

“Not like I can say no to those eyes,” Dean muttered and shook his head.

“Thank you, Dean. It’ll be fun, you won’t regret it,” Cas grinned.

A month later, Dean picked Cas up with his beloved car, bright and early.

“You ready?”

“Are you?”

They shared a smile. Over the course of time Cas had managed to infect Dean with his excitement and now he was as hyped up as Cas himself.

The next three hours were filled with listening to music as they loudly sang along. At one point, Dean laughed so hard he almost cried. Cas thought he couldn’t be happier.

When they arrived, Dean, of course, suggested they eat first.

“We can find a mall later. Mom gave me some money for new sneakers.”

“Okay,” Cas said, but he wasn’t too enthusiastic about shoe shopping with Dean. He knew it would last a while.

“Don’t make that face. I won’t take long.”

It took Dean an hour and a half, which was actually a personal record, Cas believed. Afterwards, they walked around the city for a while until Cas persuaded Dean to visit the Museum of World Treasures.

“I went to Comic-Con for you.”

“Please, you loved it. Ugh, I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Dean complained as they waited in a queue to buy tickets.

“Behave,” Cas warned as he bumped their shoulders together.

Once they were in, Cas hurried to see as much as he could, considering they didn’t have a lot of time. Dean trailed behind him, but Cas noticed him lingering on some things while still trying to hide the fact that something had piqued his interest.

As Cas left the “Old West” area, he presumed Dean was following, but when he turned around two minutes later, Dean was nowhere to be found. He frantically looked for his friend until his eyes fell on Dean, whose panicking face mirrored Cas’ own.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you for, like, five minutes.”

“I’m sorry, I thought you were right behind me.”

“It’s okay, I got distracted too,” Dean looked at the ground sheepishly.

A smile started to form on Cas’ face, but then Dean took his hand and interlaced it with his own. When Cas sent him a questioning glance, Dean shrugged.

“So we don’t lose each other again.”

“Okay,” Cas said as his heart drummed in his chest.

They stayed like that, hand in hand, until they had to hurry to the theatre.

The musical was fun and Cas enjoyed it immensely. He knew Dean did too, because he heard him singing along. They walked out of the theatre with matching grins.

“I told you you’d like it.”

“Yeah, yeah, stop bragging, it doesn’t suit you,” Dean teased before turning serious, “But, yeah, it was great. This whole day was. Probably the best day of my life.”

Again Cas felt flutters in his stomach as he stared into Dean’s eyes, which were filled with sincerity.

“Me too, Dean. The best.”

 

* * *

 

     18 years old

Pink. Red. Hearts. Chocolate. Flowers.

Frankly, Cas was getting sick of it. Valentine’s Day was no fun when you were pining for your best friend. He let out a long sigh.

Speaking of Dean, he was supposed to be at Cas’ house twenty minutes ago and it wasn’t like him to be late.

Before Cas could start worrying, Dean opened the door and walked into the room.

“Hi, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. Is everything okay? You’re late.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m- I’m fine.” Dean sat on the bed beside him. “Look, there’s something I have to, I mean something I want to, it’s-“

Cas cut off his stuttering by putting his hands on top of Dean’s fidgeting ones.

“Calm down and just tell me.”

“I-,” Dean gulped as they stared into each other eyes. “I have a proposal you won’t be able to refuse.”

“Tell me.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Be my Valentine.”

Cas blinked. Then blinked again. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “I really like you Cas. I want you to be my- my boyfriend.”

A huge smile broke out on Cas’ face. “Oh, Dean. I would love to.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked with a huge smile of his own.

“Yes. I’ve lik- loved you for years.”

“Cas… Me too, Cas.”

Cas lowered his gaze to their hands where his finger was stroking Dean’s skin. “Can I kiss you?” He asked and returned his eyes to Dean’s.

“Of course. I-Yes.”

They hesitated before leaning in and pressing their lips together. At first it was awkward, but after few moments they got into it.

Cas couldn’t believe it was finally happening. He was kissing Dean. His best friend. His… boyfriend. His Dean.

When they pulled apart, they were both out of breath.

“God, Cas, I’ve dreamed about doing this so often. You don’t even know how happy I am.”

“Oh, trust me. I know,” Cas said and pulled Dean into another kiss.

 

* * *

 

       21 years old

Cas paced around the kitchen as he waited for the pie to be done. It was Valentine’s Day _and_ his and Dean’s anniversary. Although they had already exchanged gifts in the morning, Cas had decided to surprise him with a romantic dinner. He wanted everything to be perfect, the food he had made, the room, but especially the pie since that was Dean’s favorite. Dean wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours, so he had time to set the table, clean up and get dressed for the occasion.

After everything was done and in place, Cas glanced at the clock. Six thirty. Dean should come home any minute. When he heard the door opening, he hurried to welcome his boyfriend.

“Cas, hey,” Dean greeted him with a grin and presented him with a huge bouquet of roses. “This is for you.”

“Thank you, they’re beautiful,” Cas said and kissed him.

“What smells so good? Did you cook?”

Cas flushed. “Yes, I made us dinner.” He led Dean to the candle-lit kitchen.

“Wow, Cas. You really went all out.”

Cas shrugged. “I wanted to make you something special.”

Dean smiled and kissed him before sitting down at the table.

After they had eaten, Cas cut them each a piece of pie.

“Mmm, Cas. Did you ask my mom for the recipe? This tastes great.”

“Yes, I did,” Cas smiled, glad that Dean liked it.

“Well, I’m full,” Dean said and leaned back in his chair. “Hey, are you okay?”

He must have noticed Cas’ nervous squirming.

“I’m fine. There’s just something I have to tell you.”

“Well, what is it? I don’t bite, no need to be so jumpy.”

“I, um, I have a proposal you won’t be able to refuse.”

“Yes?” Dean prompted.

Cas pulled out a small box out of his pocket and put it on the table in front of Dean.

“Marry me.”

Dean started at the ring in awe before looking up and grinning. “Yes, Cas. Of course.”

He jumped out of his chair and threw himself at Cas before kissing him all over his face. Cas cupped his face and left a lingering kiss on his lips.

“I’m so happy. I love you so much.”

“Me too, Cas I love you too. Why were you so nervous about this? Did you think I would say no?”

Before Cas could answer, Dean took his hand and led him to their bedroom. “I think we should celebrate our engagement.”

Cas grinned and followed his future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comment! Also, you can check out my [tumblr](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
